project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Clover♣Club
Clover♣Club (クローバー♣クラブ) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da Yuuyu. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Marginal. La canzone appare anche nella serie Project Mirai nella sua versione completa, insieme a KAITO fare una comparsa. Inforazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione *''"The cute and peculiar world of Clover♣Club is back for Project DIVA F 2nd! Enjoy this classy tune with a nice cocktail perhaps. Don't forget the dry gin!"'' - F 2nd *''"A happy tune that Yuuyu came up with while enjoying a cocktail of the same name. Includes the now classically cute dance routine in its full length!"'' - Mirai DX Liriche Nota: (※) significa ripetere Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love. prima di andare sulla riga successiva. Giapponese=aha この世界が くるくる回る夢で 僕ら気付いてるんだ みんな知らないフリで ずっと気になっていた あの子はそっと僕に ナイフを突きつけて笑い 「また明日ね」と残す マワルマワルソラ ウタウウタウハナ メグルメグルキセツノナカデ Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love. レモンジュースを注いで(※) 卵白はよく混ぜてね(※) グレナデンシロップ入れて(※) ドライジンも忘れずに 一寸如何したのかな？ 泣いてばかりいないで 笑顔になれば届くよ きみの心にクローバー ゆらり　ゆらり　ゆれる ハシルハシルカゼ ユレルユレルハート アマイアマイユメ ニガイニガイコイ メグルメグルジダイノナカデ Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love. 溶けない氷を入れて(※) ストレーナー、トップして(※) 両手に想いを込めて(※) 準備が出来たらLet's shake!|-|Romaji=aha! kono sekai ga kurukuru mawaru yume de bokura kizuiterun da minna shiranai furi de zutto ki ni natteita ano ko wa sotto boku ni KNIFE o tsukitsukete warai "mata ashita ne" to nokosu mawaru mawaru sora utau utau hana meguru meguru kisetsu no naka de Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love. LEMON JUICE o sosoide(※) ranpaku wa yoku mazete ne(※) GRENADINE SYRUP irete(※) DRY GIN mo wasurezu ni chotto doushita no ka na? naite bakari inaide egao ni nareba todoku yo kimi no kokoro ni CLOVER yurari yurari yureru hashiru hashiru kaze yureru yureru HEART amai amai yume nigai nigai koi meguru meguru jidai no naka de Let it, "clover club" the beautiful love. tokenai koori o irete(※) STRAINER, TOP shite(※) ryoute ni omoi o komete(※) junbi ga dekitara LET'S SHAKE!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Aha--The world Spinning round and round in a dream We know what's up They pretend not to know But wouldn't they like to find out She snuck up on me Held me at knifepoint and laughed She said "See you tomorrow," and left Spinning spinning sky Singing Singing flower In the revolving revolving seasons Let it "clover club" the beautiful love Pour in some lemon juice(※) Stir those egg whites well(※) Add the grenadine syrup(※) And don't forget the dry gin Hey, what's wrong? No need to cry Smile and it'll be there A clover for your heart Slowly slowly swaying Blowing blowing wind Trembling trembling heart Sweet sweet dream Bitter bitter love In revolving revolving times Let it "clover club" the beautiful love Add ice cubes that never melt(※) Put the strainer on top(※) With both hands--put your heart into it(※) And when you're ready--Let's shake! Video Hatsune miku Project DIVA 2nd HD Clover Club PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Hatsune Miku Project DIVA F 2nd - PV "Clover♣Club" (English Subs Sub. Español)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】クローバー・クラブ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2008